The Return of SkyClan (Series)/Characters
These are the Characters that appear during the Series. Robinsong's Quest SkyClan Leader-'Furzestar-''pale grey she-cat with blue eyes '' '''Deputy- '''Redspots- ''tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes 'Medicine cat-'''Snowfern-''white tom with green eyes :'''Apprentice, '''Robinsong '''Warriors-Petalwhisker- Pinkish she-cat :Apprentice, 'Windpaw Deerheart-''Brown she-cat with green eyes :'Apprentice, '''Maplepaw Frostwind-''White she-cat with blue eyes Longstep-''Orange tom with blue eyes'' Lakesong-''Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes'' :'Apprentice, '''Featherpaw Stormcloud- ''Dark grey she-cat Darkwing-''Black she-cat with green eyes'' Squirreltail-''Tabby tom with amber eyes'' Sorrelfur-''Brown and white tom'' Molenose-''Black tom'' Riverfrost-''Silver tom'' :'Apprentice, '''Olivepaw Berrypelt-''Pinkish tom 'Queens-'''Briarwind-''Brown and white she-cat 'Kits-'''Bluekit-''blueish grey kit 'Apprentices-'''Robinsong-''Brown she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes Windpaw-''Grey she-cat with amber eyes'' Maplepaw-''Golden brown she-cat'' Featherpaw-''Silver tabby she-cat'' Olivepaw-''Tabby tom with olive green eyes'' 'Elders-'''Half-foot-''Tabby tom with half a foot left No-tail-''Cream'' she-cat with virtually no tail Robinsong's Return ThunderClan '''Leader: Whitestar - white she-cat with green eyes. Deputy: Orangetail - orange tom. Apprentice, Flickerpaw Medicine cat: Cocoafoot - white she-cat with blue eyes and brown flecks in her fur and brown paws. Apprentice: Nightpaw Warriors: Fuzzyfur - black tom. Apprentice: Flatpaw Sunclaw - golden tom. Apprentice: Longpaw Tigerstripe - tabby tom. Pearlfur - dainty white she-cat. Silverdawn - silver tabby she-cat. Dapplefern - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Queens: Cloudfern - white she-cat with green eyes. Kits: Bluekit (blueish grey she-cat) and Redkit (ginger tom) Flowerpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat, excepting kits. Apprentices: Flatpaw - black tom with amber eyes Flickerpaw - orange tom with green eyes. Longpaw - reddish tabby she-cat. Nightpaw - small black she-cat (MCA). ShadowClan Leader: Lightstar - cream she-cat with slighty darker paws and face. Deputy: Thorntooth - golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Medicine cat: Whitecloud - white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice, Duskpaw Warriors: Darkfur - dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Blackpaw Furzepelt - grey and white she-cat Apprentice, Sweetpaw Hawkfur - golden tabby she-cat Flowerpetal - calico she-cat Mintflower - tortoiseshell she-cat Ambereyes - grey tom with distinct amber eyes Apprentice, Whitepaw Treebranch - sturdy brown tom Longclaw - pale tabby tom Apprentice, Firepaw Apprentices: Duskpaw - tabby she-cat Sweetpaw - gentle black she-cat Whitepaw - Black she-cat with white feet Firepaw - Ginger tom WindClan RiverClan Tribe of Rushing Water Loners Sunspots-''Golden and white she-cat with blue eyes'' Kittypets Skies of Light ShadowClan Leader: Heartstar - pinkish grey she-cat Deputy: Slatefur - sleek mottled grey tom Medicine cat: Fawnspots - brown she-cat with white spots down her back Apprentice, Whitepaw Warriors: Irisflower - brown she-cat with deep violet eyes Darkwing - muscular brown she-cat, almost black in colour Stoneshadow - grey tom Stonepelt - mottled grey tom Treebranch - brown tabby tom Apprentice, Pinepaw Marshfur - grey tom Snowpelt - pure white she-cat Queens: Cloudfur - white she-cat. Kits: Lightkit (light she-kit with slightly darker face and paws) and Cinderkit (fluffy grey she-kit) Apprentices: Whitepaw - white she-cat Pinepaw - black she-cat Elders: One-ear - white she-cat with an ear missing ThunderClan Leader: Silverstar - silver tabby she-cat Deputy: Hawkshadow - tabby tom Medicine cat: Mousetail - pale brown she-cat Apprentice, Cocoapaw Warriors: Whitefur - White she-cat with green eyes RiverClan Leader: Minnowstar - dark grey and white she-cat Deputy: Watersplash - clumsy light grey she-cat Medicine cat: Fishleap - mottled brown tom Warriors: Mistfur - dark grey she-cat with blue eyes WindClan Leader: Grassstar - brown tom Deputy: Smallnose - grey tom with tiny nose Medicine cat: Briarfern - dark brown she-cat Apprentice, Bramblepaw Warriors: Cloudears - tortoiseshell she-cat with white ears Apprentice, Greypaw Main Characters Robinsong Featherpaw Olivepaw Sunspots